Trish Una
Trish Una is a main character in Jojo's Bizarre Adventure Part 5: Vento Aureo. She is the daughter of the main villain of the part, Diavolo. Fanon Ideas So Far *Weiss vs Trish * [[Rock Howard vs Trish Una|'Rock Howard vs Trish Una']]' '(Completed) Battle Record Spoiler-Free= WARNING: The following tab will reveal the numbers of wins and losses for the following character. '''Read at your own risk.' |-|Spoiler= '''Battle Record' * Wins: 1 * Losses: 0 * Draws: 0 Possible Opponents *Satsuki Kiryuin (Kill la Kill) History Trish was living a normal life before she found out that her father was the Boss of the powerful gang Passione when her mother Donatella passed away. From then on, she has been protected by Passione members as her father desires that she be brought to him. First seen disguised as a janitor, Trish is introduced as the boss' daughter that is put under the eye of Polpo's replacement capo, Bruno Bucciarati along with his gang members Narancia Ghirga, Pannacotta Fugo, Guido Mista, Leone Abbacchio, and Giorno Giovanna. Trish herself is being hunted down by assassins that have betrayed the gang in order to be used as leverage against the Boss. Initially acting spoiled towards her protectors, she slowly but surely forms bonds with the men that consistently put their lives on the line for her sake. When she finally got to meet her father, she is knocked unconscious after having her hand severed and is nearly killed by him, were it not for the combined efforts of Bucciarati and Giorno. Upon regaining consciousness, she learned that he actually wanted to kill her so that all his ties with the past would be erased, including the people related to him. Bucciarati and his gang (with the exception of Fugo) would turn traitor against Passione in order to protect Trish and defeat their former boss. Death Battle Info Skills and Abilities Stand: Spice Girl * Softening: Spice Girl is able to soften any material. Any object that is softened by the ability is indestructible to anything aside from the Stand herself. Said objects gain consistency and elasticity akin to rubber or putty, unable to even be punctured by any force including sharp objects. This can provide a cushion for a softer landing, or create a backlash when the object returns to normal (like a catapult when it is pulled and released). She can even soften moving objects like bullets, temporarily dulling their kinetic energy as well while not removing it outright. * Super Strength: Spice Girl has considerable strength, and claims she has the force of a vise (Spice Girl has an A in Destructive Power). While moving slower than a clock's second hand, she was able to use a pipe to stab and section Notorious B.I.G. into pieces in an attempt to destroy it. When used against objects that have been softened, they will break cleanly. Another example can be seen when Spice Girl breaks off the front of a plane by rapidly punching the walls and roof of the cabin. * Super Speed: Spice Girl has an A in Speed. * Super Durability: Spice Girl has a B in Durability. Feats * Defeated Notorious B.I.G. * Survived a punch from King Crimson (which can turn the upper part of a humans body into a red splatter on the wall with a single punch). Faults * Trish is inexperienced. * Any damage Spice Girl takes so does Trish. Gallery Trish Una.png|Trish in Eyes of Heaven. Spice_Girl.png|Trish's Stand Spice Girl. Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Female Category:European Combatants Category:Italian Combatants Category:Anime/Manga Combatants Category:Shueisha Characters Category:JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Combatants Category:Summoners Category:Combatants with Supernatural Abilities Category:Teenagers Category:Shounen Jump Combatants Category:Fisticuffs Fighters Category:Protagonist Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Combatants with a unique power Category:Musicians